Butterscotch
by AmysteriousGlint
Summary: It all started with her giving him a piece of her favorite golden butterscotch candy. Sasuke/Sakura, Rated M, Lemons later, AU, highschool fic. Other Pairings : NaruHina, InoShika
1. Chapter 1

Butterscotch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot for this story.

X

Chapter One – Candies

X

The first thing he noticed about her was her pale blonde hair. The second thing was when she held out a golden wrapped piece of candy in the palm of her hand. It was at that moment that he knew that she was different. She didn't speak a word to him; she only had a small smile on her face. The girls that were standing some distance away from her had a sneer on their faces. But her face, her face held nothing other than contentment.

The day had been a clear day, nice enough for him to convince his older brother Itachi to take him to the park. It had taken him quite a bit but he did finally convince him, with the help of his mother of course. The moment they had arrived at the vast green park, Sasuke had instantly dragged his older brother over to where the monkey bars were at. He was still too short to be able to climb across them without help, but that didn't stop him from jumping and grabbing ahold of one bar and hanging in the air. His older brother had chuckled at his antics and had moved closer so that Sasuke could easily swing from bar to bar.

It was while on the monkey bars that he noticed her. Her pale, sun kissed hair stood out from the rest of the girls that surrounded her. She was standing next to one of the females that had always followed him around, Ino Yamanaka. He had known that Ino had a cousin who came to visit on occasion but this would be the first time he had ever seen her. Dropping down from the bars he kept his gaze in their direction. For once he had the urge to introduce himself to her, but it was only because of the way that she stood away from the group of the girls. She was an outsider and he could tell in the distance that she was uncomfortable being around them. Opening his mouth to speak to his brother, he quickly shut it as he noticed that his brother was no longer standing next to him. Scanning the area quickly he found him talking to his older cousin, probably about something that Sasuke at that age wouldn't be able to comprehend.

Running over to the merry go round, Sasuke ran quickly and then jumped on it. Closing his eyes and lying in the middle of it, he waited for the spinning to slow down. When he opened his eyes he blinked a few times at the sight of blonde hair blowing in the wind. Following the strands to the person who had jumped on the spinning equipment, he couldn't help but open his mouth at the smiling girl that was standing above him. The merry-go-round slowed to a stop and he leaned up into a sitting position. The pale haired girl was still standing with a smile. Shyly she moved a strand of blonde hair out of her face and then reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold wrapped candy. Holding out her hand with the candy in the center of her small hand, it was then that Sasuke knew. He just knew that she would be something important in his life. Glancing around the park, he noticed that most of the kids had stopped what they were doing and was no staring at the two. Ino and her friends with the sneers on their face, but the girl standing in front of him face held no emotion.

Reaching his hand out, he gingerly picked up the piece of candy and eyed it questioningly. The girl in front of him just laughed.

"It's butterscotch. My favorite." She said her voice high and sweet.

Still eyeing the candy, he slowly un-wrapped the small candy and popped it in his mouth. The moment the hard candy came into contact with his tongue he closed his eyes in pleasure. Opening his eyes again, he pushed himself up from his sitting position and held his hand out to her. The girl's eyes widened in surprise at his sudden movements. She had obviously been told that he didn't like to associate with people, but she quickly covered it up by yet another dazzling smile. Gripping her hand in his she giggled and then said,

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

X

It was after that day that they met every day at the park right next to the merry go round. Neither of them bothering with the rest of the world only focused on one another as they shared butterscotch candies and their likes and dislikes. He soon learned that she was originally from Tokyo and that she came and visited Konoha about two weeks out of a year. They quickly decided that every day that she was in town that they would meet up at the park at the very spot that they had met. He learned that she didn't like to associate with people and that at her home in Tokyo she was an only child and that she was used to being alone. He then told her all about his clan and his family. About his older brother who was smarter than the average person and about how his father expected so much out of him because of his older brother. They both had so many similar interests but their personalities were so different. She was outgoing and laughed constantly. She explained to him about how she wanted to be known where as he liked to just be left alone.

They always met at the time of day that most of the kids wouldn't be there, Sasuke would bug Itachi to take him to the park and Sakura would arrive there with her cousin Ino, who would then glare at her with distaste. But it was because of Sakura that Sasuke started to speak to Ino during school hours. Only ever asking her about when her cousin would come back to town. But still that was enough for Ino to be happy, she was getting attention from an Uchiha. One of the most popular guys in her school even though they were both only in the second grade at the time.

But after a few summers of them hanging out, Sakura suddenly quit visiting. And when Sasuke would ask Ino would never have a reason for her sudden disappearance. He wrote, and attempted to call her but the entire time his letters were sent back and his phone calls always went unanswered. From then on every other year she would get into contact with him and then they would catch up for hours over the phone, the next day he would fall asleep during his AP classes but not once did he ever regret it. Even at his older age he would still enjoy speaking to the girl that loved butterscotch candies.

It was in his AP English class that he found out that she would once again be visiting. Years since the last time he had seen her he couldn't help but stare at the Yamanaka that had boldly taken a seat next to him with a dead look. His best friend Naruto sitting behind him blowing at his pencil out of boredom. They had both gotten accustomed to the blonde haired Yamanaka taking a seat next to them and talking throughout the entire class. But this time it was different, instead of her normal smug look on her face she had a disgruntled one on her face. Sasuke arched his eyebrow at her mood which was about the most effort that he ever took in trying to speak to the girl, having gone all through grade school and high school with only ever speaking to her about her cousin or about the lesson that had been assigned in class. After Sakura had started to call him and message him over the computer he had almost completely quit speaking to the blonde, but it was after all communication was cut between him and Sakura he just distanced himself completely from Ino and her friends, much to their chagrin.

"What?" Ino spat as she glanced over at the blonde and dark haired best friends. She wanted to hit everything in sight, and it didn't help that they were sitting next to her. Of course she probably should have picked another spot to sit at, but like hell she was going to give another female the chance to sit next to her Sasuke. She was the one that he was supposed to be with, no one else. Especially not her freak of a cousin.

It had been the night before when Sakura had unexpectedly showed up at her house with her mother and father. After not seeing her for years, Ino had been shocked to take in her appearance. When she had seen her last she had long blonde hair and a sweet smile. She had been shy, but she would quickly become outgoing once she got to know someone. The girl that had been standing in front of her had been a stranger. Her bright pink hair pulled up in a messy knot on the top of her head, with strands of pink hair framing her thin face. She was thin, but not in the sickly way. Ino could tell that she took care of herself, she still had small breasts, especially compared to Ino but there was something about the way that she held herself that had Ino at a loss for words.

This new Sakura had a confidence that Ino had never seen in anyone else. She had never thought that her shy cousin, the one that she could easily walk all over would be as confident as she was now.

Ino growled under her breathe and blew her blonde bangs out of her face.

"What's up your ass Ino?" Naruto asked with disinterest, his face still plastered against his desk with his eyes still focused on the pencil that he was still blowing on.

"Nothing idiot." She huffed crossing her arms against her voluptuous chest.

"She's lying." Came another bored voice from behind them. Naruto sat up in his desk and craned his neck so that he could nod a greeting toward his friend that usually sat beside them in their classes.

"Lying about what?" Naruto asked loudly, sending a strange glance toward Ino causing her to clench her fists. The way he just looked at her was reminding her of how Sakura had looked at her the night before, when she had been trying to tell her what the rules were.

"Apparently her cousin is in town. It's troublesome." Shikamaru said blandly as he reached into his bag and pulled out his history book and turned to the page that they had been assigned to on the board. Sasuke perked up and casted a long glance at Ino who ignored the look that he was giving her.

"Your cousin?" He asked. His deep voice luring Ino to cave and look out of the corner of her eye at him. She nodded meekly in response. Sasuke opened his mouth again to confirm who he thought it was, but it was at that moment when their teacher entered their room. A mask covered over most of his facial features which he claimed that he wore it for allergy purposes.

"Quiet please." The silver haired man said wearily. He pointed at the board and then headed toward his desk in the back of the classroom. "Finish the assignment, then you can leave." He finished as he slid into his seat and pulled out a small book from his pocket.

"Which cousin?" Sasuke whispered quickly, casting a side glance toward his teacher.

"Shut up Sasuke-kun, I don't want detention." Ino whispered back in reply before opening her book to the page specified on the white board. Leaving Sasuke sitting there with his head spinning in curiosity.

X

Sakura glanced up at the school with annoyance, she had been sent to pick up her cousin Ino. The only reason why she had even agreed to it was just so that she could piss her off. And she couldn't help but take the chance at possibly seeing her childhood friend Sasuke once again. Thoughts had chased through her head the night and day that she had been back in town. All of them were scenarios about how he would react to her sudden appearance in his life. She hadn't talked to him in years, the last time had been when they were both in middle school, the years before she decided to jump off the bandwagon of her peers and go her own separate way. She had seen him on social media websites, but every time she had sent him a request it was never accepted. Proving to her that he was in fact still the same introvert that she had met when she was younger.

She still couldn't explain what had attracted her to him at the park that day. Ino and her friends were all busy talking about how they had such a huge crush on the dark hair dark eyed boy that was across the park playing with an older version of himself. She hadn't been in town that long so she had just followed Ino around because that was just what she was known to do. She stuck with things that were familiar to her. But it was when he went and jumped on the merry go round that she found herself walking away from her cousin's friends and heading toward him. Jumping on the rotating wheel she had stared down at his face completely mesmerized by how pretty he had looked. It was at that moment she knew what her cousin and her friends were talking about. But unlike them she was going to do something about the mysterious boy that she had laid her eyes on.

The moment that he had opened his eyes and stared at her she couldn't help but smile at him, in return he sat up his eyes still glued to her. At the time she had been sure that he was wondering if she was just like her cousin or not. So that was when she pulled out one of her favorite candies and offered it to him. They were her treasures, something that her grandfather had got her hooked on, so everywhere she went she was always popped butterscotch candies. The moment that he put the candy in his mouth and closed his eyes was when she knew they would become fast friends.

She had tried to stay in contact with him after that, but having a cousin who was obsessed with him made it harder than she thought. She would give her letters to give to him, but later on she would find out that he had never got them. The only way she had learned his phone number was because Ino had it hiding away in her diary which Sakura had broken into on more than one occasion so that she could find out everything she needed to know about Sasuke.

Licking her lips and hugging her jacket closer to her body she leaned against one of the benches and waited impatiently. She really didn't want to do this; she could only imagine what kind of scene that her cousin would start. Especially if she had her friends with her, her red haired friend had quickly turned into her least favorite. But she was willing to knock her cousin down a couple pegs in public just so she could see the guy that she had missed hanging out with.

The bell rang causing Sakura to lazily stand up straight and head toward the group of glass double doors that led into the main hallway of the school. Pulling the door open she walked into the large corridor that was already swimming with students, all of them turning their attention away from whoever they were talking too to stare at her. Sakura cracked her neck and maneuvered her way through the crowds and headed toward where the senior hallway was located. The same looks being casted at her. She had grown used to the stares. She dressed differently than most people, and her hair she had dyed bright pink along with her eyebrows, making her already pale skin stand out more so than it already did. Peering through her thick framed glasses she stood on her tip toes and attempted to look over all the students' heads trying to locate the girl with the long mane of blonde hair. Letting a smirk settle on her face when she spotted Karin, one of Ino's friends. Usually wherever Ino went Karin was close beside her. Pushing her way through the crowd she reached where the red head was standing and stopped short when she took notice of her cousin pulling on the sleeve of Karin's blouse trying to pull her away from a very disgusted looking guy. Tilting her head to the side she took in the appearance of the guy. His black hair reached his chin and because of the layers it gave it a tousled and spiked look. He was taller, about what Sakura guessed to be six foot one, while the blonde who was standing next to him with his arm lazily tossed up in the air scratching the back of his head was a few inches taller. Raking her eyes from the tip of the dark haired boys head she slowly let her gaze go down his face, to his neck that had a tie hanging loosely from it, to his chest that was semi exposed due to the top two buttons of his uniform shirt being left open. His chest and stomach were broad, and she could only imagine that if she hugged him she wouldn't be only feeling the bones in his body. The male in front of her was all muscle.

Taking a cautious step toward the group of teenagers, she kept her eyes trained on him before glancing quickly at her cousin who had finally taken notice of her. With speed that Sakura had no idea that Ino possessed, Ino had grabbed ahold of her jackets sleeve and had been pulled away from the dark haired boy and the fiery haired female that she didn't care for.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked turning her head away from her cousin and in the direction that she could have sworn she had just come from. But to her disappointment they had already left the senior hallway and now making their way down flights of stairs as Ino grabbed her phone out of her book bag and flipped it open so that she could dial someone's number.

"No one you know." She mumbled as she pressed a couple of buttons and holding it up to her ear.

Sakura blinked a couple times before glancing back up the flights of stairs her mind on the dark haired, mature looking guy who reminded her of her childhood friend.

X

X

An: New story! And this one was dedicated to my best friend Megan. Who had been bothering me to write a Sasuke/Sakura story. Well here you go. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story and its plot.

X

Chapter Two – The Art of Ditching

X

X

Sasuke yawned as he lied on his bed, his arm thrown over his face, the crook of his elbow covering his eyes. The entire week he had tried to corner Ino and not once had he been able to get her alone long enough for him to ask her the question that had been plaguing him ever since Shikamaru spoke up saying something about how Ino's cousin was in town. All he wanted to know was is if his pale haired childhood friend was back in town. But the only success was when Ino had turned the tables on him, he would have to go out on a date with her and Karin in order for her to hand over the information that he apparently craved.

That was exactly why he was currently lying on his queen sized bed wanting to just come up with a good excuse to ditch out on the date early. He had managed to get it to where he would only have to go out on a date with Ino in order for the information. Ever since he lost contact with Sakura he had completely went out of his way to ignore her. But the year before he had made a huge mistake by dating his best friend's cousin Karin, the fiery red head that he constantly saw Ino with. He had been into her at first, thought she had been something different. And she had been, until she turned around and went bat shit crazy on him. They had broken up due to her cheating on his with an acquaintance of his, and some of his older brother's friends. After that he was cursed with her and the blonde Yamanaka constantly being around every corner that he went.

"Teme." Naruto said piping up from his spot on the floor that he had took when Sasuke had his phone exasperatedly across the room.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled underneath his arm.

"Why don't you just text me half way through the dinner and claim that some shit went down?" The blonde questioned thoughtfully as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his eyes casted upwards trying to think up any other ideas so that his friend could get out of the date without much problem.

"You are forgetting," Sasuke said his low voice completely drained of feeling. "This is one of my biggest stalkers. She would know before I would if some big shit happened. She has connections Dobe."

"True." Naruto shrugged before falling back onto the plush floor that made up Sasuke's room.

They had been trying to come up with numerous excuses so that Sasuke wouldn't have to sit through the torture that he called Ino Yamanaka. But so far he only had thirty minutes before he had to be in his car and meeting her at the restaurant. He had downright refused to pick her up only because he had hoped that he would be able to get out of it.

"Well dude you should probably be leaving." Naruto said from the floor once again causing Sasuke to roll his eyes and grab the pillow next to him and throw it at the floor in the general proximity where he thought his friend to be. He let a smirk come to his face when he heard his friends muffled surprise. Pushing himself into a sitting position he groaned once again as he glanced over at his alarm clock. Naruto was right, there was no point in sitting here for the rest of the night, especially when he already said he would meet her at the place. Usually he would just skip out on the date when he was coerced into going to one, but this one benefited him. He would learn who exactly was visiting, he didn't understand why it was so difficult for the damn girl to give him and yes or no when she knew exactly who he was talking about.

Slowly walking out of his room, down the stairs and out of the garage door. He started up his black car and waited for the garage door to open up before backing out and taking off toward their meeting place.

X

Sakura eyed her cousin's car as it drove down the street. For the past week she had been very quiet and tried her hardest to not let Sakura know what was going on. So of course that made her curious, and she had this way of always finding things out. Especially when they made her curious. She oftentimes compared herself to a jealous girlfriend; she was amazing at finding things out when it came to things going on behind her back. The moment that her cousin had come home from school with all smiles that was when Sakura knew that she was definitely hiding something. And it was due to her going through her cousin's text messages later that night that she found out about her date with the same guy that she had been attempting to get ahold of all week. She was almost to the point of just going to his house, but she wasn't entirely sure if it was still in the same spot as it had been all the years prior.

Smiling to herself she pulled her jacket on over her shoulders, waved goodbye to her aunt and uncle and set out on foot toward the restaurant that she had learned that her cousin and old friend were meeting. She wasn't entirely sure if she was being creepy the way that she was setting out and doing this. She really could just start going out of her way and making friends with other people and hoping that they would eventually introduce her to the introverted Uchiha. But really that made her be around more people than she really cared for, and all she wanted to do was speak to her old friend that she hadn't seen or spoken too in years. She wasn't going to lie, she had been curious to see if he ever actually became cute because after they had become friends she hadn't ever really thought that she was cute in the sense that she had a crush on him. But she was pretty sure that if he looked anything like the dark haired boy in her cousin's school hallway then she was in for a small treat. Her friend indeed had turned attractive. But then again that could mostly be because she now had over rambunctious hormones.

Stuffing her gloved hands into her wool coat pockets she made her way down the street and around the block. The place that they were meeting was only about half a mile away. So if she did her math correctly it would only be about five blocks away. She had been used to walking while in the larger city of Tokyo; being young she just didn't have the money to afford a nice car so she had always opted in taking the train and the bus whenever she had somewhere to be. She could have easily waited for one of her parents to take her to the place that she wanted to go; she had inherited her mother's impatient streak.

It didn't take her long for her to reach the restaurant and spot her cousin and the guy who she had originally suspected to be her old friend in the building through the large window that overlooked one of the city streets. Grinning to herself, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and quickly sent a text to Ino and waited impatiently for her cousin to look at her phone and freak out.

X

Ino bit her lip as she watched Sasuke walk through the doors and shrug off his coat. She had been trying to get him to agree to go on a date with her for months after Karin's and his break up. As Karin's friend, she wanted them to get back together, but as another interested female she really just wanted to keep him to herself. She was pretty sure if she could get away with it she would lock him in her closet. But the guy who was in front of her and pulling out his chair to sit down wasn't the type to submit. He was the type to dominate. And that was probably why she found herself so attracted to him. She had had her way with plenty of guys, but Sasuke Uchiha was one of the few that she really wanted but hadn't actually got. Shikamaru Nara was the other, but she wasn't entirely sure if he liked her or not, with the way that he always looked at her with his signature bored look.

"Okay so I'm here." Sasuke grumbled as he brought a glass of water to his lips. Ino smiled cheekily before glancing down at the menu to look through and see what she wanted to eat. If she worked this date right she would probably be sharing desert with him by the end of it. She had gone through and made sure that nothing would ruin the date for them both. Went through and did double checks on where all his friends would be at, she had even gone as far as trying to secure a date for his best friend Naruto. She never actually succeeded in that, but she knew that there was no way that Sasuke would be able to get out of the date unless by some work of god, Sakura knew about the date and that the guy who she had glimpsed in the hallway was actually him.

"What would you like to eat first? Do you want a starter?" She asked sweetly batting her eyelashes in the process. The guy in front of her just closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you want." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Clapping her hands together in excitement she ran her finger down the laminate menus trying to find her favorite dish.

"How do you feel about pickles?" She asked with the same happy smile plastered on her face as she bent down and rummaged around in her bag and pulled out her phone that's light was blinking blue signaling that she had a notification. Flipping her phone open she tapped a couple buttons so that she could read her new message. She clicked on the open button to one of the message as she picked up her glass of water and took a drink. Choking on her drink as she read the text from her cousin.

**7:34 p.m.  
From: Sakura **

**Hey your dog got into your make up again. Nothing is toxic right? **

X

Sasuke glanced up at the blonde that was sitting in front of him with curiosity. Her face was distorted as her eyes grew larger by the second. Right as he was getting ready to ask if everything was okay, she stood up abruptly causing her glass of water to knock over and causing Sasuke to prevent it from spilling on him.

Muttering a quick I'm sorry, Ino rushed out of the restaurant without another word and Sasuke sitting in shock.

"Uh. Okay then." He muttered shaking his head as he stood up, opening up his wallet he tossed a couple bucks on the table, grabbed his coat and walked toward the exit. Once outside, he rubbed his hands together and blew on them.

"You're welcome." A voice murmured next to him. Following the voice he felt his eyebrows rise as he took in the female's appearance. There was something familiar about her, but he was pretty sure that he had never met a girl with so many piercings or pink hair before. The girl pulled down her hood and looked up at him and smiled broadly, letting him get a glimpse of the dimples that she possessed and her straight white teeth.

Recognition flashed through him as he looked into her bright green orbs, there was only one girl that he knew of who had that startling shade of eyes. She rolled her eyes at him as she shifted her weight to one of her other legs. Sasuke didn't say anything, he couldn't help but stare. She had changed a lot since the last time that he had saw her. The girl that he used to know had long pale blonde hair and didn't even know what piercings were. She had definitely changed; and not in a bad way, he couldn't help but let himself scan her from face to her toes. He had always admitted that she was a pretty girl; even as they grew up he knew that other guys were attracted to how pretty she had been. But looking at her now, he couldn't even imagine how guys reacted towards her. He could already name five different guys who would be attempting to get her into bed if they met her. Most of them were his brother's friends, not much of a shocker. Most all of them would sleep with anything in sight. Out of the entire group only his brother and his friend Yahiko were in a relationship. His brother having only just recently entered the relationship that he was in.

Blinking a couple times and shaking the thoughts out of his head, he opened his mouth to speak but then quickly closed it as he signaled toward where he had seen Ino park.

"When you want to ditch sweetie, you have to know the art of it." She laughed as she moved her hood back up over her head.

"The art of it?" He questioned finally shaking himself completely out of the shock of seeing her. He let a genuine smile come to his lips, showing off his own pearly white teeth. Sakura took a few moments to reply as she let her gaze bore into his before nodding and nodding her head toward the parking lot, signaling him that it was time for them to move away from the front of the restaurant.

"The art is to know their weakness." She said with a cheeky grin on her face. "And I am the best at knowing my dear cousins weakness, it happens to be her yappy little dog and her piles of expensive makeup. By the time she gets home and realizes that nothing had happened she's going to be pissed and out looking for me."

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter, the girl was brilliant. He would never admit it to her, but he was pretty sure that she possessed most of the same qualities as her cousin. There was just something humorous with the way that Sakura used her wicked ways.

"Yeah well, you do have the art down that's for sure. Thanks by the way." He murmured as they walked closer to the parking lot.

"I already said you're welcome. So since I helped you out, you can help me out now." She said with a bounce to her step. Sasuke glanced at her nervously as she spun on her spot and turned to face him.

"And what is that?" He asked eying the girl that was now standing in front of him.

"Hide me for the night." She beseeched with a tilt of her head.

With no hesitation Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said,

"I'm sure we can find a spot for you at my place."

X

Sakura wasn't sure she knew how to breathe when he smiled at her. She could defiantly see how her cousin and all her friends were so attracted to the boy. She had practically grown up with him, but not once had she ever seen him in that light before. Before he had never taken her breath away, but then again he had never smiled so broadly at her before. And she was sure through all of her years of knowing him he had never laughed so loud either. She had been told on more than one equation that throughout the years she become more amusing. They had always told her that it was because of the way she was so blunt and said exactly what was on her mind.

When she was growing up she used to keep that side hidden away. Only ever letting it come out when she was really angry, but even then it was more like another voice in her head screeching what she really thought. It was when she had entered high school and got into her first relationship that she learned to say exactly what was on her mind. She found that it helped with dealing with things. Not only did people like to keep their distance more, but it was also a really good way of dealing with overwhelming things. Like breakups. She had had a pretty nasty one with one of the older guys in her school, Kankuro. He had been too obsessed with his sculptures to really pay her any attention, and she had let it known that it was his lack of attention that caused her to not want to be with him anymore. It was shortly after their breakup that she had learned that he had been cheating on her for the last few months.

Sakura slid into Sasuke's shiny black sedan, buckled her seatbelt and waited for him to get into the seat and start the car to warm it up. Opening the driver's side, Sasuke slid into his seat and started the car, cranking up the heat as he glanced over her once again.

"Did you walk here?" He asked as shifted the car into reverse and backed out of his spot. Sakura nodded as she turned her attention to the lights that were starting to pass by her.

"This city sure is pretty at night." She murmured in a low voice as she watched the tall building blur out of sight as they sped past them.

"So care to explain the pink hair?" Sasuke said a smirk playing on his lips as he flicked on his blinker. Turning her attention away from the lit up buildings she leaned her head back and laughed.

"You don't like my pink hair?" She asked playfully.

"Ha, I never said I didn't like it. You are the first pink haired girl I've met if that makes you feel better. I just wanted to know the reasoning behind it." He defended.

Sakura laughed again as she pushed the hood away from her head so that her pink hair was completely noticeable, being as it was so bright that it almost glowed in the dark.

"I needed a change. I want to be that girl that people want to know." She said smiling as she turned in her seat so that she could see his face and talk to him better.

"Okay and the piercings?" He asked as he stole a quick look at her. She smiled once again letting her dimples show.

"It's amazing what a little piece of metal does. One day I am this girl with no metal in her face and the next I show up with my septum and lip studs and all these guys go completely ballistic. You should have seen their face when they saw my tattoo."

Swerving but then righting himself on the road, he threw a disbelieving look at her.

"Tattoo?" He coughed as he glanced at the road real quick to make sure that he wouldn't swerve again. Sakura couldn't help but bark out another laugh as she watched the different emotions run through his face. She hadn't ever seen the guy surprised before. For the longest time she had been sure that he was emotionless, until the day that his older brother and he got into a fight and she had to calm him down by making him tomato soup.

"Yes tattoo. I have a sakura blossoms going up my side. It was a gift from my mom for my seventeenth birthday. I promised them that that would be only one I would ever get."

Sasuke nodded his head as he processed all the information that she had givin him. They didn't say anything else until they pulled into his driveway and turned off his car. Opening his car door, Sakura could feel her phone start to vibrate, signaling her that someone was trying to call her. Pulling the phone out of her back pocket she couldn't help but beam down at the person who was calling her. Apparently her cousin had just now realized that she had ruined her date.

X

Opening the door to his house he gestured for her to enter first. Sakura passed by him quickly and he watched as she drank in her surroundings. His parents were still home and he was sure that his mother would be excited to see her, his father not so much. The way she looked was something that his father would most likely look down on. He was pretty sure his mother would even tsk at the piercings and colorful hair. But he had to admit that they suited her well. The studs in her lips were so small that you almost couldn't even see them except when they glinted when light reflected off them.

Yawning once again he moved past her and headed toward his room. It was still early in the evening but he couldn't help but be exhausted, besides he had to mentally prepare him for his friends shock when he met the girl that was currently trailing him. He was almost positive that Naruto would go completely quiet for a few moments before launching onto the poor girl and then say some of the most obnoxious things that he could even think of. But that was just how Naruto was, extremely loud and obnoxious.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted from atop of the stairs. Sasuke cursed to himself as he realized that Naruto had probably seen him drive into the garage.

"Dobe!" He shouted in reply and turned his head toward Sakura when he heard a faint giggle. Sakura shook her head telling him that he didn't need to worry about her, but he could tell by the hand over her mouth that she was holding back her laughter.

"Ino is blowing up my phone Teme. What did you do?" The blonde asked loudly as he walked into the hallway, but stopped short and let his mouth go slack as Sakura came into his view. Sasuke stood there for a moment before punching his friend in the shoulder and introducing them.

"This is Sakura. The girl that I've told you about on occasion."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement but kept on staring at the girl that was standing shyly in front of him. Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. Of course his stupid friend would be into the very same girl that he had just reunited with after all these years. He was used to this type of thing, Naruto was highly known for liking anything that was new. Causing the Uchiha and the rest of the school a lot of annoyance considering how everyone knew that the girl Hinata was irrevocably in love with the blazing idiot.

"Hey." Sakura murmured as she stuck out her hand waiting for the blonde to take it and shake it. Naruto stood there for a few more moments before snapping out of his rude staring and taking her hand and moved it up in down. The pinkette laughed at the blonde before moving around him and walking into Sasuke's room.

"Dude." Naruto whispered as he walked up to his best friend, Sasuke shot him a glare which quickly stopped the blonde from finishing what he was going to say.

"Sorry about that Naruto." Sakura grinned as she plopped herself down on the large bed. "I'm the reason why she's freaking out. I kinda tricked her into thinking that her dog ate all her makeup."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up as he glanced questioningly at his best friend before laughing loudly and taking a seat next to her.

"I like her." He murmured with a half-smile on his face.

X

X

AN: I had to stop it at some point. I probably could have went a couple more thousand words on this chapter, but I didn't. Considering its 3 am in the morning I think I really should go to bed so that I can wake up and continue updating the rest of my stories. But anyway, thank you for reading and tell me what you think in a review.

Oh and I want to say thank you for the reviewer **SMILE, **your review made me smile and this chapter is for you sweetie Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot for this story.

X

X

Chapter Three-

X

"Draw four." Sakura said with a sly grin on her face as she threw a card down on the deck of cards. Naruto felt his eye twitch as he tilted his head and threw her a nasty look.

"It's all fun and games until some bitch hits you with a draw four." He mumbled to himself.

Sakura barked out a laugh and Naruto shook his head as he drew four cards. He had always hated this game, but for the sake of the new girl and because of the fact that she had successfully bailed his best friend out he was going to deal. She had wanted to play this blasted game and because the damn Teme had elbowed him he had agreed.

He had grown up with his best friend always talking about the blonde headed Haruno girl that he had been really good friends with. From the way that the young Uchiha had described her, he wouldn't have ever guessed that she had in fact been the pink haired girl that he had glimpsed in their school hallway. The very same girl that Ino had grabbed ahold of and dragged away before she could get any closer.

She was attractive; he had to give her that. The way that she carried herself was sexy; her confidence is what really got him. But he could tell by the way Sasuke lounged and randomly glanced her way that he was attracted to her also. No matter how much the bastard would deny it and he knew him well enough to know that he would deny it every step of the way. The Uchiha wasn't the type to admit to his feelings. The last time that he had remotely admitted that he liked someone she had went and slept with the majority of his brothers friends. That had only been a few months ago that they had broken up and he could tell by the way that Karin and Sasuke interacted that his best friend was still not over her. Even when he would give her disgusted looks, Naruto knew better than to take the looks seriously. The teme was his best friend after all.

"Draw four." Sakura chimed again a broad smile on her pierced and pale face.

"Why don't you hit the bastard with a draw four!? I have like fourteen cards over here he has like four!" Naruto shouted his hand twisted in his blonde hair. He really had never been good at loosing.

"It's only because your reactions are priceless." Sakura retorted giggling.

"Fucking hell." He mumbled to himself and picked up the four cards and added them to his ever growing hand. "Can we do something else other than this?"

Sakura shrugged and then glanced over at Sasuke who was lounging on the floor not bothering to look at either of them.

"I know!" Naruto piped up causing Sasuke to glance up from his cards and give his friend a curious look. "Lets go to Sasuke-teme's brothers house."

The silence in the room was torture as Sasuke slowly moved into a sitting position and gave his friend a death glare.

"No." He stated with venom in his tone. Naruto rolled his eyes and tossed his small pile of cards on the floor next to the rest.

"It's better than just staying here all night playing Uno." The blonde said rather loudly causing Sakura to let out another laugh.

"You are only saying that cause you are losing." She chimed in still laughing.

"It's a stupid game." He mumbled shifting his eyes away from the pinkette and then pointedly looked at his best friend. "Seriously bro."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and stood up, motioning for Sakura and Naruto to do the same. Naruto whooped loudly as Sakura just laughed at his antics once again.

X

X

It only took a fraction of a second for a bottle to be shoved into Sasuke's arms the moment they stepped foot into his brothers house. It was the sole reason why he had originally not wanted to go over and see his older brother. Typically on the weekends all his friends were lounging around there or there was a party going on. And this particular weekend it just happened to be the latter. They had drove up to the house and instantly Sasuke wanted to bang his head on his steering wheel. This wasn't the type of place that he wanted to take Sakura after just reuniting with her. Back in the day he wouldn't have cared, they would have just walked over to his brothers house with no problems. He had never cared that his brothers friends would embarrass him, considering that Sakura was just his friend. But after seeing her again after so many years he had a feeling of dread piling up inside of him. She had been to his brothers house loads of times, there was no reason why this time would be any different.

Sighing to himself he pushed past the crowds of people and made his way toward the den where he knew his brother would be playing pool. Itachi and Kisame always liked to hustle when they threw parties. Sakura grabbed ahold of his shirt to keep up with him and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a strange feeling flutter up in his stomach. Shaking off the strange feeling he nodded his head at his brother when they made eye contact. Itachi raised his eyebrow in question and Sasuke instantly knew what he was thinking. His brother was used to him and Naruto coming to the parties, but not once had he ever brought a female with him other than Karin. But the night that Karin had showed up at the party hadn't been because of him that had been because she knew older girls and they had dragged her to the massive party that his older brother was known for throwing.

"Little brother." Itachi said flatly as Sasuke walked up to him. Sasuke nodded and then eyed the colored balls that were scattered across the table.

"How much?" Sasuke asked not bothering with answering the question that he knew his brother was silently asking.

"About seventy bucks." His brother replied instantly, his voice still flat. He didn't have to ask to know what his younger brother was talking about. It was all a part of their game. They always hustled money out of the drunken party goers. That was the one good thing about their relationship. Sasuke and Itachi had always had a relationship where they didn't have to speak to know what the other was thinking.

Sasuke said nothing as he rolled up his long sleeved shirt and pushed his long bangs out of his face. He had been meaning to go get a haircut considering his hair was the longest that it had ever been at shoulder length. But it was nowhere near his fathers or his older brothers. Scanning the crowd he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the drunken college girls that were grinding on each other and swapping spit to make the other males pay attention to them.

"Oh la la." Sakura hummed as she walked over and stood next to Sasuke. Her eyebrows were reaching her hairline and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the expression that was on her face.

"Hn." He mumbled as he picked up a pool stick and called, "I play winner."

Kisame one of his brothers friends that was standing across the room that was also holding a pool stick stood straight and tossed his friend a short look that Sasuke instantly knew the meaning too. Glancing at his brother he watched as Itachi nodded his head curtly which signaled Kisame to lose the match so that Sasuke could get in on the action.

"I call dibs on whoever wins after that." Sakura yelled over the loud music causing Sasuke to turn stiff and peer down at her. She smiled a mischievous smile as she bit her lip. The younger Uchiha shook his head and shifted on his feet so that he was putting all his weight on the pool stick that he was holding.

X

X

Sakura couldn't help but bite back a smile when she watched the two Uchiha's exchange glances. Anyone else wouldn't have understood that look but she considered herself an expert when it came to Uchiha's. She had practically grown up with them. She had been the first girl that Sasuke had actually let into his little bubble. She couldn't help but have the urge to crack up laughing at the unsuspecting people that she knew were about to get hustled out of a good load of money.

Perusing through the throng of people, Sakura smiled to herself every time she found one of the members of Itachi's crew. She had remembered them when she had been younger and had come to stay at Sasuke's for the weekend. It had been one of the times that her cousin Ino had no knowledge of. Moving away from the Uchiha's in the den area she made her way through the hordes of people grimacing every time she passed the girls that were all over one another, so drunk that they didn't care about who was currently taking their picture or luring them into one of the many empty bedrooms. She stopped short when she caught sight of a familiar white haired male that she had been looking for.

Hidan was one of the foulest mouthed people that she had ever met, for the longest time she had tried to figure out why his best friend and what she called Life partner were so close. Kakuzu wasn't a talkative person; actually she was pretty sure that he never spoke in general. The only time he ever did was whenever it had something to do with getting payment or making a deal that had to do with money. It wasn't until she had seen Kakuzu punch Kisame for attempting to hustle him that she realized how similar that Hidan and him were. Neither looked the same. Hidan had white hair, pale skin and bright eyes. Whereas Kakuzu had dark hair, pale skin and hid his real eye color with the freakish looking contacts that she knew he only wore to steer people away from starting a conversation with him.

Biting her lip she made her way towards the drunk Hidan and what she could only assume by the sober Kakuzu. She had never seen both of them drunk at the same time. She had learned from Sasuke that whenever that happened it was never good and that usually those nights were saved for the vacation house whenever they wanted to get away from the people that they usually had to interact with.

"Hidan!" Sakura called over the loud music.

X

X

"Little brother." Itachi murmured into his hands that he had folded over the pool cue.

"It's Sakura." Sasuke stated answering the unspoken question that he knew both his brother and Kisame were wondering. Itachi raised his eyebrow at the answer while Kisame spit out the drink of beer that he had just taken.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Kisame barked, as he lifted his head and scanned the massive crowd for the pink haired girl.

"I'm not." Sasuke grumbled as rubbed some chalk on his cue and walked up to the table and took a shot.

"Interesting." Itachi said coolly.

Sasuke threw a glance at his older brother and continued to pay attention to the game the he knew he would be winning in the end.

X

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the party goers start to disappear out of the house. The kegs had run out about an hour ago and most of the sober ones were pissed because they had been cheated by the Uchiha brothers. All in all the night had been pretty typical, that was until he had found Sakura playing cards with Kakuzu. He had been in shock when he had finally spotted her pink head so close to someone like him. Being as drunk as he was he had originally ran over to her without thinking and had opened his mouth sputtering some complete nonsense. He hadn't been sure how long he had stood there yanking on her arm, trying to pull her away from them when she had finally smacked him.

Closing his eyes he leaned his head on the cabinet doors and watched as the carpeting slowly came into view. He had no idea what time it was but he was pretty sure that it was starting to reach the early morning hours. His head was starting to throb and he was slowly regretting bugging his best friend into coming to the party. This was how it always happened. He would go and get shit faced, while Sasuke would go and hustle his brother's classmates out of their daddy's money. He was actually pretty surprised that the two brothers were still able to cheat people so easily. Considering that they had been doing this for months to the same people. Either the people getting hustled thought that they were going to eventually win or they were really just idiots.

Standing up from his spot next to one of the kitchen cabinets he slowly made his way stumbling toward the living room couch. He was tired, drunk and he really didn't want to sleep on the cold linoleum floor. His knees buckled the moment he came within a foot of the couch causing him to land face first on the plush furniture. He watched through half-masted eyes Sakura make her way towards him and shake her head. He barely heard her voice as he his legs became light as she pushed him further onto the piece of furniture. Muttering a soft thank you he closed his eyes and let the drunken haze race away from him.

X

X

AN: Super short chapter guys, but I got tired of writing about the party pretty fast, so im going to make the story move a little faster so that I can get to the damn point hahahhaha Anywho, review and what not. Another chapter should be up later tonight.


End file.
